Gravity Falls: Gods of the Dirt
by snakeeyes64
Summary: Candy and an enemy must work together to find a way out of a strange desolate land. For both are not alone as the rulers of the land they walk on, are hungry for them for they are the prey in the eyes of the Gods.
1. From the Dirt

The following takes place sometime during Junior Year in Gravity Falls.

CHAPTER 1

From the Dirt

The sky is grey, the clouds don't leave one speck of light, but then suddenly the sky booms. The sound start to get louder and then suddenly there are what look like some sort of burst of lighting, but this light is blue and then suddenly there are two people a boy and a girl that suddenly fall down from the sky and then go straight into the ocean. They makes a big splash in water which is rater black and dirty, as there is some litter that is around an even has a weird smell.

The boy and girl they struggle to swim right up to the surface which they can barely see with all the darkness in the water. Suddenly both they submerge from the polluted water and they find shore and quickly swim toward it and the waves behind them pushing them help make the swim faster. They both start to feel the ground underneath and see they are at the shallow end and then the boy gets up and this boy has navy blue militaristic uniform with gloves and boots but also a black samurai like helmet with a sliver face plate completely covering his face. He then looks at the girl whom is in jeans, light brown vest and white shirt underneath in which is soaked but with a little of that black coloring which has covered a bit of her clothing and skin. She stumbles a little trying to get to shore, the boy comes to her but just as he takes her arm and shoulder to help her up she then quickly elbows the boy in the chest, and is about to deliver a punch toward him as he stagers from the blow.

Crimson Talon says, "Hey, easy I wasn't' trying anything, I was helping you get out of the water or whatever this is.

Candy backs away a little and goes into a stance but is squinting a little as she is without her glasses. Some bits of her long black hair are dampened, and the color is a little deeper from the polluted water. But despite her sight being a little blury she can see a shape and doesn't let her guard down as she maintains her combat stance. Crimson doesn't go into a stance he just simply stands there and looks at her can't help but once again admire her face and long hair that is just messily covering some of her face a little. There is plenty of black soot from that polluted water back there, but it doesn't hide the elegance that he sees. Even though he sees she's combat read he doesn't put his hands up.

But Candy charges and then starts to deliver a combo of punches and kicks toward him determined to land on him. Crimson sees the punch coming and he blocks it but also catches her wrist with his human arm and then twists the arm on her back to restrain her.

She is struggling and then he says, "Listen stop, I don't want to fight with you and fighting isn't going to get us out of her faster."

She then stomps on his foot and he winces loosening his grip which gives her the opportune time to tackle him and both are on the beach shore and she is wrestling with him trying to put him in submission but Crimson is able to roll to the left and pin her down but then he takes her arms to apply a grapple pin move by putting her wrists and arms underneath his arms, clamps them down to entrap them with his legs going around her thighs, his waist both bent back a little to create a vice for her to remain on the ground. She once again is struggling but is finding it futile as she is unable to get up.

Crimson says, "Stop fighting this isn't getting anywhere."

Candy looks at him madly and says, "Get off!"

"I will as long as you don't take a swing at me for at least a minute or two."

Candy then look at him still with the angry look but then her senses widen realizing she has no idea where she is. Due to this fact she then reluctantly agrees and then Crimson she then slowly releases Candy from his grasp and both then stand up together slowly not taking each other's eyes off one another.

Candy then sighs and then says, "Alright what the hell is going on here!?"

"That's what I'd like to know, it's said the portal takes us to different places and even times, and so far, right now I see there is nothing but just this beach.

Candy says, "A really polluted one, look at that ocean we just swam to shore.

Candy touches a little of her face aware of how dirty she must be and just the disgusting though of what she must have possibly swam though.

Crimson says, "I know, I've never seen pollution of that high of a percentile, let hope it wasn't…. on second thought I'm not sure I want to know.

"What about those dunes there, you think there could be something on the other side."

"It's the only way we'll get answers, c'mon let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Crimson Talon despite not showing any facial reaction with that face plate blocking his face. He does a little nod which says really.

"Your not going to get anywhere alone, look I know where we stand on the spectrum of things with you, Mabel and company; but do you think it's possible we can call another truce, we did it before so why not now, beside do you really want to be alone here?"

Candy, she looks down for a moment and then looks back up.

"Alright, but if you even dare to have one thought of double crossing me…."

She then smashes her right fist into her left palm and winces from the impact as that actually hurt a little.

"I haven't done it yet."

He then puts out his hand in a shake, but Candy still refuses to take it, Talon then just does a air hand shake. Before they set off, Candy she takes out a case which was in a special zipped pocket in her brown vest, and it's a teal case she opens it and it's another pair of glasses she then put them on and then puts the case back in its place.

Candy says, "That's better."

Talon says, "Alright, stick close."

Candy is a little cautious of the response. Talon gives another head movement which indicates a sigh.

"I'm not going to try anything; it's just I don't want to lose you and this whole place is starting to give me the creeps because are you hear anything."

"No, nothing except this ocean."

"Exactly."

Candy nods in agreement as she herself is creeped out by this fact and then both of them stay close to each other and start to set foot on the beach, they see some sort of concrete pathway though it's one that looks rather worn as there are some cracks in several places and discolored as if the path hasn't been renewed in a long time. They both decide to take it and choose to go right; they keep walking and from what they see there is nothing but a couple of the steep dunes between them that are blocking their sight on what could be above it. After about five minutes of walking they come out of it and they see a sight which is both a shocker but also surreal.

On the beach they see there are plenty of saucer like objects that have crashed onto the sand of the beach all of them a complete wreck and demolished. Both Candy and Crimson are astonished and puzzled over this wreckage yard.

Candy says, "What, happened here all these aircrafts, did some sort of alien invasion happen?'

Crimson Talon says, "I don't think, even though these things look like aircraft they're not."

"How do you know."

"Their too small and there are some other features that you don't see in normal aircraft."

Candy looks at each of the craft which do look small for normal aircraft, she notices each of the backs of them have headlights on the back, no sign of any after burners or even propellers anywhere, there seems to be a cockpit which is encased in circular glass that is upside down. What is even more unusual is each of them have a grill in front, like the kind you would see on automobiles.

Candy says, "The size, all those features, what the heck does it all add up to."

Talon says, "Only way to find out is to crack the shell."

Candy and Crimson, they continue walking toward one of the saucer like object as they get closer to the window of it to get a better look at the interior circular along with some other buttons and gizmos that are part of it's dash board. Both look at each other in bewilderment.

Talon says, "It's an automobile."

Candy says, "But how is that possible, we have nothing like this."

Talon says, "Maybe not now."

Candy says, "Are you saying what I think your saying."

Talon says, "We're in a possible future."

Candy says, "What are you getting at?"

"Remember that portal, they say it can take you to any dimension which means different worlds, different possibilities."

"So that explains why these ships look like something out of a 50's sci-fi novel."

She looks more into the car carefully and she sees there is some sort of skeleton that is lying in the car which is all rotten with several pieces or rotted flesh that hung out and clothing which is some sort of white and blue suit, that is warn and torn. The mouth of the skull is gaping out almost as if in the last moments the person screamed in fright. She reacts with fright and Crimson comes to her as she turns away, but she puts her palm up to reject his attempt at comforts.

Crimson grumbles to himself and then proceeds to investigate the car again and the body in it. Crimson Talon with his bionic left arm he then slides a compartment which reveals on the back of his wrist some buttons. He then puts his left arm in a 50 degree angle and points his wrist toward the cockpit and then there is a tiny muzzle that retracts out and then suddenly there is some sort of small blue beam that emits out of the muzzle and then Talon carefully is concentrating the beam which slowly cuts thought the glass and Talon slowly but surely makes a square and then the square drops down and crashes into the cockpit. Crimson Talon then looks within the cockpit and looks carefully at the body. Candy she is still a little squeamish at the discover and looks away a bit but is still wondering what Crimson sees.

Candy says, "What do you see?"

Talon says, "It's hard to make out, this skeleton has decomposed for some time, however from this strange clothing something did attack him there seems to be several puncture holes in the torso of the clothing that look like the size of baseballs."

Candy looks back her curiosity sparked and then she moves toward Talon and she looks at the scene.

Candy says, "But what."

She then looks at the cockpit window.

Candy says, "There is no sign of forced entry, this cockpit window is perfectly intact."

Talon says, "No."

He then looks more carefully into the cockpit and finds inside there are several of the same sized holes in several places some of those coming from the computer, all seem to burst out outward from the inside.

Talon says, "Whatever they were they found other ways in."

Candy says, "But how can whatever this thing or things just break through something like this from the inside, is something big that could of cause this automotive graveyard?"

Talon says, "Or something small, I'm not so sure it was a horde of big creatures that caused this."

Both then back away from the strange automotive and both decide to proceed forward even more. They walk for about ten minutes the more distance they cover the more they see how far this automotive graveyard stretches as well as boneyard as most of the automotive all are occupied by someone or some people. Soon as they cover more distance the see some series of buildings that are a slight distance and see there is a city up ahead but as there were some of the standard building there were a few structures out in the distance they couldn't account for like why some of them look like toadstools as there seems to be a tower structure but with some circular saucer structure on the top end. Both Talon and Candy are slightly puzzled and amazed at what they've seen but then Talon gains his senses again.

Talon says, "Alright the first thing we need to do is go to a museum or library so we can figure out where the hell we are and what's happened, but also get what we need to get out."

Candy has a bit of excitement inside.

Candy says, "Yeah, but we also have the chance of a lifetime to just see the future, I mean alternate future; like maybe I can find out what kind of boy bands they have here or better yet maybe alien boy bands."

Talon sighs and looks at her and says in a regular tone.

Talon says, "No, Candy we don't have time as much as I would love to know what video games in this reality are like, we've got to get to that museum to find a Grimoire, I'm sure it must have a passage to getting out."

"But I'm sure there is time to explore."

"We can't take chances Candy, personally I don't want to stay another minute here, because I have a feeling whatever happened to these people, is anything but gone.

Both then continue their journey toward the civilization of the future that is usually silent.


	2. Sodom's Land

CHAPTER 2

Sodom's Land

Both have traversed the strange landscape and all they see is both fascination and ruin. Candy looks right and sees there are a few buildings that look like they just plopped down onto other buildings. She sees there is one dinner that looks like it's 50's designed based with the red and even silver metallic color as a frame top to bottom but also to signify the cars in that era. She sees the sign that says "Retro Hover Drive In" but the sign is right in front of the building with red lights which are now off. And there are chairs everywhere on the road as a few have been scattered from the fall. Candy looks at the chairs but each of them don't have the usual back cushions and legs but are just mere circles with a cushion. She then looks and sees the bottom have what look like some sort what looks like electromagnetic plates at the bottom of the stool.

Crimson he is looking to his side and sees there is also just more wreckage, there have been what look like really giant cruisers for the air as each have the rectangular designs he's seen in several sci-fi shows. Each of them have just crashed down on several building making the city blocks their own. Or have simply been imbedded or have gone though the building and have got stuck there like someone putting a butter knife through a block of butter.

Candy says, "I always imagined one day seeing a city of tomorrow, but I honestly didn't expect this.

Talon says, "What did you expect?"

"I don't know just a lot of flying cars, really cool things for me to try out, laughter, just life."

"Well no one ever said it alternate reality traveling you we're always going to land where you want to go."

"So, where in the heck are, we going right now?"

Talon looks at her while walking and says, "To find a directory so we can figure out where in the hell we are and where the museum is."

"Wait a minute you haven't told me why you were really trying to stop Gideon; I know it wasn't solely to save the Falls and the world."

When she mentions it, Talon then opens his coat an in his inner pocket there is a crystal the size of a stick as it is straight and the length of one; he takes up in his left hand and it's the color of dark blue.

Candy says, "What is it?"

Talon talks as their walking.

"This crystal is key and guidepost to other worlds throughout the cosmos of infinity, it's supposedly represents planets or particular stars."

"So how does it work?"

"This is a key, the lock generators were built by the ancients, you insert this crystal into the socket, and it will open the doorway to the crystal planet or direction of the stars."

"But if this is supposed to be the planet based on the crystal's representation, why this alternative version."

"I'm still not one hundred present clear about that, but according to some of the info I gathered it has something to do with star and planet alignment."

"How is it you know about this and why where you after Gideon."

"I'll answer only the first question, the second will come later."

Candy listens to him carefully.

Talon says, "I've always had a fascination with the possibility of other worlds, and so I've throughout most of my life have done some research from the as well as looked at legends and traveled toward the sights of the lost civilizations to find clues toward possible doorways to the otherworld's, beyond our cosmos.

Candy isn't totally satisfied with the answer and decides to push a little.

"Your fascinated because they give you more opportunities for conquest and resources."

"Do you really think that about me."

"You're not going to sell me a sympathy card to make me believe you."

"I'm not selling sympathy; you know I'll give reason number three latter as well for good measure."

"Good luck wining me over on that one."

"Look you don't trust me, that's fine you don't have to, but I tell the truth, you want liars watch reality programs."

Both then walk together in silence and Candy then gets back on the crystal subject.

"So, will you be able to take us back with that crystal?"

"Maybe, may' be not the problem is finding some ancient technology which unfortunately isn't available in every "Geek Buyers" in the country."

"So, what are you trying to do?"

"There is more than one way to traverse the realms, I'm going to see if this place has a museum that has a Grimoire book or books."

"Wait a minute don't you have a Grimoire of your own?"

"Yes, but I never memorized the whole thing, my book contains up to supposedly thousands of spells and entries from a book up to thousands of pages long, most passages untranslated to this day. I came to an entry about it on that book, but the spell is either scattered within that book or lost. Also, I have fully produced a digital copy which could take almost years by that books standards."

"You think by finding another Grimoire that you'll be able to find and even translate a passage on time?"

"Yes, it's the only chance we got to get out of here."

"Hope you're a speed translator."

"Yeah so to I."

As they continue walking, they see a few more strange sights, both have come up to a street where there are what look like plenty of giant-sized humanoid figures that are all metallic. Crimson sees one that is blocky as it has a big rectangle for torso, even it's legs and arms are rectangular with the joints. And there is a head that is basically a rectangular square which is laying its head down into a hole from a building it just made. Another that Candy sees is more circular as it has what looks like a barrel torso, with the same arms and legs but are made up of a series of beaded circles. It's head is different as its head looks like an upside-down fishbowl. It is laying face up on the ground and on the glass, there are several spots where it looks like the holes were almost cup sized as it seems like something broke into it. It's the same with the other giant robot as there are some holes that are coming from its ankles, but the holes are different sized as it looks like racoon could easily burrow into those holes.

They continue to walk the streets. Candy can't help but have a shiver and Talon sees that as she is still soaked. Suddenly there is a black cloak/cape that is draped on both of her shoulders and all around her body. She then looks at Talon whom looks at her but then looks away quickly. Despite not seeing any facial expression on his face due to the face place, she can tell from the turn of his head it's a gesture of quick shyness. She normally would reject this kind of friendly offer from an enemy, but she was really cold, and it would be rude and Candy despises rudeness just as much.

Candy says, "Thanks."

Talon then makes a nod, indicated he heard her gratitude.

They both look around their environment even more and there is not a sighting of one person around or even anything working.

Candy looks around and says, "I don't understand this place looks like it would almost be Geek Paradise as despite the retro fashion, seems to have a lot of advanced toys and gizmos."

Talon says, "Yet why does everything look like suck central."

"Exactly, and what's happened to most of the people, we haven't seen another living soul in about an hour."

"And that's what's scaring me, hopefully we can get out of here real soon; because I have a very bad feeling we're not alone."

They soon find the directory and Crimson sees that the digital directory is inoperable, but he looks behind and sees they still have a physical map display from behind.

Talon says, "Thank god someone still makes actual maps."

Candy then joins him and both of them look carefully at the map display which is rather big as it's a three dimensional models where there is one map display of the place on the ground where they are, but also some of the places that are hovering above the air. They see where they are and then see they don't have a long way to go as the museum is located about the middle of the city and they are at least about four blocks away from their destination all they have to do is go north and then when they reach four blocks head west straight on .

Candy and Crimson they venture more into the streets they see more of the towering structures and see some of them aren't just homes but sections of city or a city in itself, building structures, and there is one big stadium that is up in the air that looks about the size of the Olympic stadium. Though that isn't the only big structure in the air, there are actually several more that are floating, one they see has more buildings. Another is a castle which is a crystalized structure as there are giant crystals that are the size of buildings sticking out, and there is what looks like a drive in of some sort of a big screen, a concessions building, and there are several spots where there is parking/landing for the saucered vehicles and even some sort of wire to hook sound into the vehicle. Candy looks to Talon curious as to what he still has the mask on despite no life around except the.

Candy says, "You know you could take of that mask, or are you too afraid too?"

Talon then looks at her in some puzzlement.

"Oh, come on I've seen you without that mask before, it's not like I don't know what you look like already, or who you really are I've figured that out a long time ago, so what do you have to lose."

Talon says, "What do you expect to see."

"I just would feel more comfortable seeing another human face in an already desolate world."

She steps up to him and he doesn't make a move at all, both stand that way for a while where Candy is wondering if he'll make his move, but he doesn't then she simply walks away. But as she walks away suddenly, she hears a small hissing sound and then hears something being taken off.

Talon says, "Is this better."

Candy she then slowly turns around and looks back and sees Talon without his face plate mask and even the helmet. She sees there are lots of scars on the face where there is one on the chin and even one or two that cross the mouth as well as several other places. It's the not the most beautiful face, however there was something else she couldn't place from the fact that she is seeing him without the mask and that he can see her with his own eyes.

Talon says, "Are you disappointed."

Candy says, "I've seen you without the mask before, I just wondered if you'd let me see you again."

Talon says, "Well, no one else here except us, so why not."

Candy she then makes a slight nod and then both Candy and Talon they both walk across a bridge and on that bridge then see the river they are walking over. And it's the most unprettiest sight they've ever seen as they see there is just so much yellow that looks like it's turn slightly brown and hardened a little as the river is flowing slowly, there are several clumps which don't look anything like dirt, there is an odor it emits and worse there are several skeletons that are floating and flowing downstream but these aren't human skeletons they look like ones of a particular small animal as the vertebrae is slightly curved and they have a skull that is slightly cylinder shaped. The floating and flowing skeletons cover just about most of the ongoing polluted river.

Talon says, "Jeez looks like a rat funeral procession."

Candy says, "Yeah, but has there ever been this many."

Candy then suddenly notices there are a few other skeletons that come which look a little bigger from the rest as it has a circular vertebra.

Candy says, "Oh, the poor cat."

Talon looks at that skeleton closes, as he struggles to see the head but it's deep in the river. However, he looks at the vertebrae of the skeleton a little more and seen the back end looks a little longer. Seeing that Talon has a creeping cold feeling.

Talon says, "Candy, I don't think that's a cat."

Candy looks at Talon.

"What do you suppose that is."

"I'm not sure, let just keep going."

"Yeah this sight is depressing me."

As they both continue on, Talon can't shake the suspicion on what that thing that passed by in the river could be, but its vertebrae look suspiciously like that of the other skeletons ahead of it.


	3. Of Unknown Origin

CHAPTER 3

Of Unknown Origin

Both Candy and Talon are going through the city streets. One sight grimmer than the last. As both are on their way to the center square of town, they see the museum is close and they both advance toward it. They come across to the park where it's at the very center and they go along a pathway, they see how each of the trees in the park are dead and rotting away. One has not top at all but is just a top full of splinters. Another is a tree that is full grown but has just branches that are all barren with leaves. All the bushes and plants are nothing but a barren round collection of branches. The grass is just as bad as most of it is dried up where there is not a spot of green anywhere.

Both Talon and Candy they continue their path until they suddenly stop as they look to their right and see a terrible sight. They notice there is a whole group of skeletons which range from different ages and are in different positions they see a banner which has now come down and says, "Happy Birthday." There are two sets of skeletons. One of someone that looks like there in a magenta red long shirt and skirt. The female skeleton is carrying something in her arms. Candy looks away from it, but Talon looks and makes out what looks like the top of a tiny skull. Another set of skeletons were three small skeletons that are down and each waring animal and monster costumes, two of them in a Giraffe and Lion costume and another some goofy looking blue costume with eyes on the top of its head. There is one skeleton on what looks like the lead from a table of several children and a few adults. Some have slouched down dead forward on the table just went down right on a now long rotten birthday cake. Some have party hats and kazoos and blowers. Talon looks away and continues forward and helps turn Candy's head away. They run away fast until they get close to the door which are open and then Talon quickly closes the doors up and then with his cybernetic are, he once again uses the laser function and it produces a blue beam that melts down the handles. He then comes to Candy whom is putting her head down breathing a little hard and he almost puts a hand to her shoulder but resists.

He then says gently, "Are you alright."

Candy breathes in and says, "I don't care what anyone says, I'll never get use to that horrid sight."

Talon says, "Mean either, you'd have to be completely crazy and soulless to do that."

"What could have possibly killed all those people?"

"I'm not sure, we'll find out latter right now we better get what we need fast."

Candy nods in agreement.

Both are at the lobby of the museum and it's a big space, there is something in front of them and it's another directory and it's a practical map as they the museum has two floors and several sections within. Talon he looks carefully and then sees in the upstairs there is an occult section, he also looks and sees there is an armory and even technology section on the first floor.

Talon says, "Alright this is what we need to do."

Talon then looks to Candy whom still looks a little dazed from the awful sight.

Talon says, "Listen, listen Candy I know the sights we've seen aren't pretty and a lot to take in, but I need your help if we're going to get out of here."

Candy then nods and then focus on the task at hand.

Talon then points out two of the sections on the map.

"Can you go here to the first floor, get both of us some supplies and weapons."

Candy then looks at Talon curiously.

"What for?"

"I'm don't want us to take chances if whatever made this world a ghost town, turns us into ghosts."

"Good point but what am I going to carry them with."

Talon looks around the lobby and sees on the left-hand side of the lobby there are what looks like backpacks and purses scattered. He then runs to them and sees two that are big enough to fit lots of things in. He then opens the packs up and immediately empties the contents of them and then he throws one empty pack toward Candy. Candy catches it and puts it on along with Talon who puts his on.

Candy still feeling uneasy says, "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't either but our key out of here is up there, and what we need to survive longer is down here, ok look do you have a watch?"

Candy looks at her left wrist and sees here black digital sports watch which thankfully water and chemical proof is. She puts it out along with Talon whom also puts his right arm out which also has a digital sports watch. Candy notices the design of it.

Candy says, "Hey, we both have the same kind of watch."

Talon says, "I like the company."

He then looks down on the watch.

"Alright, we will come back here to this spot in at least ten minutes."

Before both press the button on their watches simultaneously, Talon he takes out one device and gives it to Candy. Candy looks at the device he gives her which is about the size of a roll of coins which has a red button he presses once.

Candy says, "What's this?"

Talon says, "It's a tracker to tell me always where you are on my mask screen, I pressed it once to activate it but if pressed again. That stick will give out an alert signal and I'll come running in."

Candy gives a nod in agreement and then puts the stick in her paints pocket.

Candy says, "Wait what about you, I have no way to track you."

"I can take care of myself, if you hear explosions then you know it's me."

"But…"

"I'll be alright trust me."

Candy nods in agreement and Talon he takes out his cybernetic silver face plate mask and his black samurai helmet, he puts both back on. Also, Candy give him back the cloak he gave her, and he takes it and puts it back on.

Talon says, "Thanks wouldn't be the same without it."

And then he sticks his right arm out and then both they press the knob on their watches at the same time and then both run to search what needs searching.

Talon says, "Wait you need something to break the glass."

Talon then is about to open one of his other pockets to give her something, but she fishes in her left pocket and takes out a palm sized sick with a red button.

Talon says, "Oh, you have one of your own."

Candy says, "I always keep one in case of emergency."

Talon then nods and then both scatters.

Candy she is looking into the armory section and is just seeing all kinds of things from the usual handguns, knives, machine guns from the past and modern era. Candy is about to break the glass on one of the display cases but then slaps herself remembering this is the alternate future and says, "Wait, where are all the power suits, mecha and every other cool sci-fi toy?"

She then furthers her search, looking around and suddenly she sees what looks like some sort of space suit on a dummy in a display case. She looks at it and it very much the retro style as she looks the suit is silver. She fishes into her left pocket and takes out the stick and presses it on the glass and then with the red button can break the glass completely as the glass just goes to pieces in a rainfall. She touches it and the fabric of it doesn't feel so much like fabric but a thin and flexible metal of some sort yet touching it feels like regular fabric.

She sees what looks like some ring wrist cuffs which are on the ankle and wrist ends of the suit. She sees a helmet which looks almost like fish bowl but the glass feels a little strange but also she notices one of bottom there are what look like some sort of sensors on the inside of the neck portion of the helmet but also a magnetic strip on the outer portion of the mech end. She realizes here clothes are soaked and dirty. Once the debris clear she then starts to undress the dummy.

Talon he looks around the museum and as he finds an mystic section she sees there is a display case where there are plenty of dummy replicas of certain witches and sorcerers like seeing each of them he won't mind going back in time to talk with them, though there are a few he really won't want to mystically tangle with. After passing each of the figures he then comes to the section he looks for which is the display cases for Grimoires and new pages uncovered for the books and to some that are unknown. He looks at each of the Grimoires some he's familiar with like Agnes Waterhouse whom is in a black dress and has black hair and pale skin with black lips and has glowing green eyes. She is kneeling talking with her cat that also has glowing green eyes. Another which is his favorite John Domingo whom has a purple coat and paints, dark skinned with a mustache and he has his silver bracelet which is beaming with power against some sort of demon creature that has horns and is goat like. He'd love to take just about all of them in this museum and study and even practice what they have to offer but he shakes off the feeling remembering he doesn't have the time.

Talon says, "Finally a museum that actually has something worth a damn visiting."

He then sees one Grimoire that he seeks, it's one volume of a lost series of books which is in Samarian text translated Nameless Frontiers. He looks at the display case and then with his bionic arm he makes a fist and hammers away the display case to get to the book.

Candy is now in the space/armor suit which fits her body pretty well, but she then puts on the fishbowl like helmet and as soon as she does suddenly, she feels some air is immediately coming inside her suit up to her helmet filling it with oxygen. She feels the suit is at a reasonably comfortable atmosphere.

Candy comes to another section of the armory department finds what looks like according to the display motion tech but there is an android that is completely black with a red face plate and bronze hand gauntlets and bronze boots. The android is carrying some sort of riffle which a light rectangle with a couple of muzzle holes at the end of it is. Candy, she sees some other equipment, a visor, boots, gloves, and some sort of power pack with some other sensor to connect them all wirelessly. Candy relies this is motion control VR Tech that can control this machine and several others according to the document display. This was during several of the technological and computer wars. Candy wonders about that but has no time to investigate. She goes up once again and takes out a device called the glass hammer and she press the stick to the glass real tight and then she presses a button and suddenly the glass display and the glass completely breaks down and she starts to take the technology.

Meanwhile as Talon is walking back toward the ronday vu point suddenly he then starts to hear something which sounded like something dropped he looks and sees in the Neanderthal display and sees that the bonfire stack has been knocked down. Talon isn't sure whether this display has lost its balance, or something tipped it. He then shrugs his shoulders and then keeps walking but then.

Something else about the Neanderthal display. There seems to be many gigantic rats that are all around the display. The display depicts a circle of cavemen and women that each have clubs and are trying to bat down each of the rats that are look at them to attack. Talon has seen he display when he passed by, but he doesn't' remember seeing that many rats in the display. He then looks to his left and once again sees rats which are attacking a family of stegosaurs. The display shows a disturbing depiction of a slew of rats that are attacking, biting and clawing at the two-parent stegosaurus, doing their best to defend against the rats.

But then there are several rats where one bit the neck on one stegosaurs and others feasting on one dead baby stegosaurs along with several that have broken through the big eggs and one has burrowed itself in it. As he passes eh then starts to hear a little rustling he looks back and sees there is a slight change in the display and some of the rats of various sized seems to be in different places.

He even sees on big one the size of a Komodo dragon on top of a mountainous cliff model looking at Talon, whom seems to now have a hunger for him with those beady eyes. Talon then quickly goes through the door. Talon breathes a sigh knowing that it's just displays but each of those displays were as disturbing as the other, let alone when he passed them last, he doesn't remember there ever being that many rats on display.

Talon then continues walking and sees a display of the reissuance period and its civilized structure. There is a scene where there are a group of people rejoicing in what is some sort of renaissance celebration but in that display he notices at the very bottom of the stage there is one lone rat, which is just breathing and looking at Talon with some glint of glee in it's complete red eyes and the rat looks rather bigger than normal almost the size of a cat. It is looking at Talon, Talon just backs away and tries to quicken his past.

He then keeps going and is halfway toward the next double doors but then suddenly he hears what sound like a scampering of feet, he then stops and just when he about to look back suddenly he is violently pushed to the ground. He is constantly trying to get us his arms trying to grasp some sort of foundation but he keeps getting pushed down and it feels like there are some sort of hands that are not just doing it but also trying to claw and even bite into his material. But his clock despite the claws and teeth trying to penetrate, has not one scratch on it as Talon soaked the cloak in chemical specially made. Talon can have his left bionic arm grasp the floor as he closes his hand a little and then he suddenly makes himself turn over to shake his enemies off him and to see who they are.

He then turns over and sees his opponents and his eyes behind his mask widen as he sees whom his opponent and they are rats. But these rats didn't look like the usual kind, as they looked to be ones that have doubled in size. The three he's facing are about the length of Komodo Dragons. And all three of them have the most vicious faces as they are looking at him with multicolored eyes all around which are so big, he can actually see his reflection on each of them. His image is right at the center an iris filled with lunacy and hunger. Each of these rats are foaming of the mouth and drooling seeing their next meal in a long time but also able to destroy its age-old enemy that destroyed most of their kind since the beginning. He can also see his image in their two front teeth that are just gleaming and waiting to sink into flesh.

Two of the oversized rodents suddenly charge in to attack him while he's on the ground. Both are pushing him down hard with their paws to make sure he will never get up. Talon with all his strength he is pushing them both back with his arm strength. One tries to charge at him in the middle, but he kicks it and then as the squirming of the rats gets a bit much Talon acts. With his bionic arm he immediately crashes the windpipe of the rat, along with his human hand crushes the windpipe of the rat. Soon the throat of the rat on the left is completely squashed as it goes down with orange blood leaking out where it's windpipe once was, and the material Talon has in his hand.

He then looks at the rat on the right still struggling as orange colored blood leaks from it. Talon then holds its head back with his bionic arm on its nose and as he pulls the rat back, he crushes the nose with his bionic hand and at the same time rips out his throat complete and it goes down.

The last rat it jumps on Talon, but Talon can wrestle it down and then with his bionic arm grasps onto its nether region. The rat screams in agonizing pain and then suddenly talon rips the netherregon of the mutant rat off and it is leaking out orange blood. The mutant rat it is on its hind legs trying to move forward while it is still leaking out blood and then it plops down on the floor. He gets up and sees and hears several other rats that are coming his way and they are starting to all add up as the noise of them starts to get louder.

He then runs to the end of the section and sees the double doors, he then with his right hand takes out a couple of CD like disc from another of his pockets and then with his right hand throws both disc and they travel really fast and then the discs they hit the top hinges of the doors and the doors start to close, Talon he then makes a dive for a narrow opening left by the closing doors and soon the doors close behind him. This buys him some time for him to open the upper arm panel of his cybernetic arm and presses on of the buttons. Talon cybernetic arm changes. His cybernetic hand and wrist change into a cylinder barrel is circular in his arm with five muscles in a perfect circle. Talon then points his arm straight toward one of the giant rats and the muscles starts to rotate and it gets faster and once the giant rat charges Talon discharges the muzzle and each of the bullets travel and one of them hits the rat in the forehead making his head split open and explode with orange blood.

Meanwhile Candy has just had the double doors at her section completely blocked off to keep them from opening. She then runs over to the android she saw in a display case and then she in her left pocket she takes out her compact computer but also in the right pocket she takes out the tracker stick Talon gave her and then presses the button to alert him. After that she then goes over to the android and sees where the port outlets are, and she hooks up the cables and then gets to work on programing the android.

Suddenly the rats behind the door are starting to work their way into her area by knowing at the door just to make a hole right through. A few tiny holes have been made and their shouts are sticking out. But then she hears the noises of them all around her and she swore she might have heard a sound of scampering or two. As she continues to program the android there is one that is one the side of her and makes a slight hiss which Candy can barely heard. This rat with the dark pools of its eyes is looking at Candy about to make a strike.

But then suddenly just as it was running it then unknowingly suddenly is crushed into a yellow orange pile of blood. It is underneath the broanes boot of the android on display. There is suddenly a sound of a slight break though from the main doors. The machine then looks and observes for the rat that got though and then suddenly just crushes it with its boot. It looks again at the holes that were made and another is about to get though. It then points the riffle it has and fire at each and everyone of the rats that even poke their heads out and makes big splatters of orange blood. As the robot continues to fight against any one of the rodents that come though, Candy is running away to the double doors behind her.

Meanwhile, Talon his is constantly running and firing at what ever rats try to attack, or groups charge at him. One he sees it on top of a shelf and is about the size of an owl, he immediately aims and discharges a series of bullets which all travel toward that rat before it even has a chance to pounce. The bullets impact making each section of its body explode from head to tail till there is nothing left but a cloud of orange blood and the bones and flesh of the creature. He even sees another that is just the usual regular size that jump to him, Talon aims the muscles and fires a bullet which connect to the body of the rat in midair, blowing it complete in half with its bottom half with its hind legs and tail flying one way and the top half with the paws and head flying the other and some orange blood flying and even some specks hitting his silver face plate. He is paying attention to the current visuals as he sees Candy on the radar on the digital screen of his mask. He soon arrives on the spot where she is and stays at a certain spot.

The rats he can hear them all scampering near and then he aims his arm down on the floor and discharges while doing a 180 turn. The gun trail leaves a very wide circle on the floor in which Talon is standing in the middle. Suddenly the entire circular section then gives way and Talon goes down with it. On the first floor there is a big group of rats that are in a pile and despite a pile they are continually going for Candy. Candy steps back with a Chinese Sword on her right hand and a few of the throwing knives on her left in between her fingers, she goes into a stance but then suddenly she sees above her a circular floor has just crashed down onto the first floor and the entire pile of rats gets squashed by it and there are little blood trails that are running in different directions under the floor.

Candy sees Talon and they quickly come together but also the still hear the loud squeaking. Talon sees a small little group come their direction that are still far off, he points his Vulcan arm gun and tries to discharge a bullet but then there is nothing but a hollow click and Talon looks at the visual status of his gun displayed in his faceplate and sees he's empty of shells. Both then start running making it for the doors. Once they do then then lock those up and they get back, as they do that Talon with his right human hand is patting down his uniform for a clip or two, but his pockets are empty.

Talon says, "Damn I knew I should've brought extra clips.

He then detransforms the bionic arm and the arm now looks like a regular arm. Candy then pats him on the shoulder and gets him to look at what's in their section.

Candy says, "How about an alternative."

Both see another part of the armory which is the Samurai and Ninja Culture section. Talon sees one of the Samurai on display is caring a one of the spears, which is a Japanese giant blade. He with his bionic arm breaks though the display case and once he gets it, he runs straight toward the other Candy is looking at.

One of the Rats that looks the size of a Beaver jump up but he smakes it with the flat of the blade and then plunges the blade right into the rats guts and then executes a downward cut which disembowels the rat as its orange blood and guts come spilling onto the floor. The rat screams in pain from the disembowelment and then goes down. There is another rat that jump but Talon blocks with the middle of the handle of the spear which it latches onto and then Talon immediate drops it and runs backward. Meanwhile Candy is armed with one of the Chinese swords and there are a few rats up on a table that are the size of cats that look at her about to attack. But Candy she executes a back handed slice before they can ever successfully execute it, the back handed slice decapitates all three heads of the rats and they go down. There are a couple that are in the air that try to attack her, but Candy she then executes a spinning right hook kick and suddenly the ankle cuffs emit a blue glow and when they connect with both the rats, the rats they get electrocuted from the impact and go down on the ground spasming with orange blood leaking from their eyes and they suddenly slump down.

Suddenly they hear the breaking down of some double doors and there is a giant rat that has just broken though along with the rest of its miniature comrades coming though also. This rat is about the size of a Hippo as it is looking at both Candy and Talon with ferocity and with its multicolored eyes is staring at them determined to trample and feast off their entrails. Talon immediately breaks the shaft of the spear, where he has now made it into a machete and he throws it, along with Candy whom changes her hold on the Chinese straight sword and then throws it like a javelin. Both blades hit the eyes of the giant rat right though to its brain and the innards of its neck and body and the creature just simply slumps down with orange blood squirting out like a water fountain up in the air.

Both then continually run and as they are trying to find an exit while several of the rat horde are trying to catch up to them. Candy spots an exit and then they both run to the right side and then they go all the way up to the room of the museum. They suddenly look the door and then just as them about to run upstairs. Talon then puts a hand on Candy to stop her and then he points his bionic arm high up and then suddenly his hand shoots out which is attached to a black strong durable cord. The bionic hand goes up and then suddenly gets straight to the top and then his hand it catches the top floor balcony railing and then it moves up on it's own to overlap the railing completely and then the bionic hand clamps onto the railing hard and on the tips of it's fingers there are needles that penetrate thought the wall at the bottom of the railing and the needles they go through the wall and then connect onto a part of his palm which has opened up tiny sockets to hook up the needles. The bionic hand has the railing in a tight grip, Talon tests the line and then he looks at Candy and says, "Hold onto me."

Candy comes to him and then she puts her hands around his body and squeezes tight along with Talon with his good human right arm. Both of then suddenly jettison up to the highest floor of the building and then once they get to the hand it, once it reaches it suddenly does another trick where when his bionic arm and wrist hit together which makes a slight clicking sound and the bionic arm is able to spring both of them up in the air over the railing.

As both are on the top of the stair, they hear the loud scampering of several paws and feet that are just rushing up to them along with their squeaking which is deafening as it's almost the sound of a knife scraping a chalkboard. They both get to the door and then when both get though Talon closes it and with his bionic arm uses the blue laser and welds the edges solid.

After that they are both on the roof and they both are looking around but up on top of the doorway square structure something is up on it's roof and is moving and then suddenly sees one of its prey and suddenly jumps on Candy's back shoulder and she is screaming as the rat is trying to bite her but Talon with his bionic arm then grabs the verminous creature by its tiny head and then pulls it away from Candy and then as the rat is struggling in his grasp, Crimson then with his bionic arm crushes the rat which cracks it's skull like walnut and as he crushers more the rat oozes with orange blood that is coming right out in between his bionic fingers. He then drops it and comes to Candy he says, "Are you alright?"

Candy replies, "Yeah."

Talon says, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Talon comes to the edge of the roof along with Candy. Both see that it's clear and once again Talon uses his bionic arm to repel them both down to the ground. Both are now running in the park both getting as far away from the museum as possible but also throughout their run they hear the sound of squeaks all around them almost as if someone just kicked a hornet's nest and there is an army of angry bees that have just awoken.

Candy says, "It's not going take them long to find us."

Talon says, "We need to get to shelter fast!"

Candy says, "But where, they quickly break and crawl into each one from the ground, no matter how high we get up."

He looks at his bionic arm and sees some of the damage done from those rat bites. And wonders how he'll be able to fix it but also tries to flex his fingers with that arm and only managed to move just two fingers his pinky and forefinger. He then raises his head up to the building structures that are high up the towers structure that look almost like mushrooms.

Talon says, "We need to get higher."

Candy she then sees there are one of the saucer cars are still intact in the park's parking lot or landing pad. Candy points it out and both then go to the car but have no way to know who to open it as it's a glass dome that has no handle or anything. Once again Talon uses his blue laser cutter to cut a circular hole big enough to fit his arm though. He chucks the piece of glass away and then reaches inside and then presses what he assumes is the open button and then the cockpit then lifts.

Both Crimson Talon and Candy they are in the hover car and Candy she's figuring out how to drive it. She sees there is no steering wheel but there is some computer monitor I front. She then just simply waves her hand in front of it just to see if it will respond. The screen suddenly is on but then states in a verbal voice, "Please state your passcode."

Candy then breathes a sigh and looks at the dashboard. She sees something but then sees Talon is about to bust the monitor with his bionic arm to get to the circuits to hot wire. But Candy puts her head up and says, "No, wait."

She then points out a certain small outlet that is near the monitor.

Candy says, "I have a better idea."

She takes out her compact computer once more and she then plays it into the terminal of the hover car.

Candy says, "Let's just hope my tech is still compatible with there's.

She turns her computer on and engages in her hacking program which surprisingly response with the program in the hover car.

Candy says, "Thank god for backwards compatibility."

She then starts to work her hacker magic and soon she can get the passcode and the transfer it toward the database. The program accepts her answer and then there in and the screen displays a destination program which seems to be listed on several files like Grocery Stores, Shopping, Fun, and Residences. Candy then touches the residences file and it brings up several photos of homes which all look like mushroom shaped towers some sort of skyscraper building complexes.

Candy says, "So which one?"

Suddenly both hear squeaking which is getting louder and then Talon says, "Lets just pick one and motor."

The car starts up and then suddenly both automatically start to hover more and more above ground without both touching and steering themselves as the car is doing all the work for them. As it gets high enough, it then starts to angle slightly in midair and then suddenly speed away forward in the air.

There is an entire rat horde that is now covering every inch of the road and streets their in. One rat among the group hears something, it then gets up on one of the grounded hover cars and sees there are one of them that are just flying in the air straight up and away from the city. This rat with its two complete blood red eyes with a black pooled irises looks in rage at the one obstacle it can't conquer. But can ingrain itself with the memory of the two people in it, the one whom has an arm of technology it's oldest enemy and open with some sort of head dress to give her sight. That rat wonders when he'll see them again as it's been several years killing another of their former rulers.


	4. Technique

Chapter 4

TECHNIQUE

By the guidance of the car it then soon comes to the landing platform of the residence. The canopy opens and then both get out. They then both start to approach what looks like a door which is still closed but then as both approach a little closer the doors slide open. And then both come in and their looking at the home which is clean and sterile looking as there is white walls with furniture that is grey. Nothing about this place looks all too different as there is a white rug, coffee table, a big screen TV/monitor that is a wall of its own.

Talon looks at Candy.

Talon says, "How did you do that?"

Candy says, "As I hacked in, I was able to trick the door opening function to think it was the owner of the car."

"Good trick, you think you can teach me that sometime."

Candy raises one eyebrow.

"Kidding."

Talon look around and sees the residence is unoccupied as there is nothing but the typical stuff like a couch, chair, flat screen TV, everything you would normally see in a household. He then looks back at Candy.

"Listen you can go and shower and see if there are any fresh clothes in this place, I'll just look around the place for a while."

"Wait what about the rats."

"Don't worry we're really high up, they won't be able reach us or even detect us."

"Good."

"I'll be here looking around but if there's trouble…"

Candy tilts her head a little to the right side and has her hands on her hips in a slightly defiant manner.

"I highly doubt I'll need to scream."

"I'm sure of that but go ahead and do it just in case."

Candy then nods her head at what he said and then goes straight toward one of the rooms. As she is gone Crimson Talon is looking around the place which pretty much looks like it could be one of the photos in the shopping catalogs. He looks one of the tables that are on the wall and each of them seem to have on top frame sized vertical rectangles that are propped up but are completely blank.

Talon he then walks toward them and takes up one of them and inspects the frame like object. Even though it weighs and looks about the same as any photo frame it isn't as there are no glass frame on the front or even any latches behind to put any photo. But he looks at it more carefully and sees on the side there is some sort of button and then he presses it and then suddenly there is some sort of projected image that jumps out which surprises him. Talon regains his sense and then he sees the image that has been produced and sees it's a holographic 3D photo where it's an image of a man and woman with a couple of little girls and there out on a sunny day in the beach, all smiling and walking together enjoying the day and each other. Talon suddenly feels sad seeing the image, knowing now whose house this belongs to and then presses the button and puts the frame back.

Meanwhile Candy as she walked the hallway, she then opened one of the doors and she then out of curiosity walks right into the room and sees this place is a little girl's room. She then sees a collection of posters hung all around mainly on a bunch of boybands she'll never hear about in the next several years or never.

Crimson finds a couple of black boxes and isn't quite sure what they are, he then has his human hand touch them and suddenly there is a blue line that comes on and it is joined by other blue lines. And suddenly the tower home they're in lights up and there are lots of gadgets and things that turn on.

Candy she is looking around the room and sees it's a teenager's room. She sees she has a slight collection of stuffed animals and toys some that are strange like an octopus creature with multiple eyes surrounded in a semi circle on its body, another is a female alien toy figure whom has the usual shapely features like some of the "Jennie" dolls Candy has with the pink dress which has a skirt that covers her thighs slightly. The doll is purple shined with purple hair and has four arms. She also sees another one of the host blank photo like frames. She take some of them and she looks at it and she finds a button on the side of the frame and presses it and then suddenly an image pops up on the screen which is of a girl that looks about their age with long blond hair and white skin and she is simply with several of her finds which are non-human as one is red hared but has green skin and brown eyes. Another is light blue with brown hair. They are all in front of a pier overlooking the ocean on a summertime, a time when there still was an ocean and sunlight. Candy then puts it away and leaves the room slowly and suddenly thinks of her friends.

Talon he then with his right hand can remove his left bionic arm easily as the arm is able to read his DNA and motion. He places it on the table along with a couple of toolboxes he found. He also has his silver face plated mask put on the coffee table. He opens one of his jacket pockets and takes out a couple of cable hook ups and hooks them on to the TV. But in another jacket pocket he takes out what looks like some sort of miniature keyboard with a touchpad at the bottom of keys and a miniature silver disc connects to it.

He then hooks up once cable on the keyboard and uses the other cable onto the mini keyboard he took out and even some sort of flat disk it's connected to. And then he types a few buttons and then suddenly the hollow graphic screen then states download in progress. As data downloads, Talon then has his finger on the tiny motion pad of the compact computer and when he comes to a spot he then presses the pad down and the spot is on News and Headlines he then on that site looks at the dates of each of the articles and then he clicks onto one of them and also on the compact he presses a certain button and then suddenly the newspaper article is holographic displayed.

While is up on display, Talon opens the toolbox and he is looking, and he sees a couple of stakes of some sort. There are printed instructions on them that he reads. He then presses two of the buttons and as advised and then on the bottom end comes out a star stapled set of legs which each have a magnetic disc on their ends and on the top end of the stick there are what looks like crab/wrench like pinchers. Talon he then places the bionic arm on the claws which automatically clamp tightly on them, he sets two of the stakes down on the metal coffee table. He then looks at more of the tool kit and sees some extra wires and some other pencil like stick. He looks at it and recognizes the end of it which looks like one for a soder iron but there was something different as there was a tiny hole at the end. Eh then tuns it on and then he finds a sponge he soaks with chemical and he presses another button on the bottom of the first and over the sponge he sees what looks almost like a mercury like metal coming out. He then wipes the end on the sponge.

Candy has taken off her space suit and other things. Before she goes in, she sees the water facet but no knobs. "She sees there is some sort of screens with some buttons labeled like water, shampoo, soap. And at the bottom two dispenser like receiver spaces. She turns on the button water and the shower come on, but she puts her hand back once she feels the water, as if she put her hand in an icy lake. She looks at he screen that lights up which displays tempeture control. She then touches the screen with her finger on the thermometer and she then bring it at a reasonable temp of warm Candy before stepping in decides to try one more feature and presses the soap and sees there is a selection of which kind of soap and where. She fingers through most of the features and picks on which is a ponagrate sent. Suddenly there is small noise and suddenly in the left dispenser hole is the soap she requested. She takes it in her hand looks at it, puts it up to her noise and takes in the sent, it really feels and looks like the kind she would usually get at her favorite shopping mall. She then goes in to enjoy the water and the soap on here skin, pealing away the dirt and suit stuck to her skin.

Talon get hungry and goes to the kitchen and sees on big rectangular block that looks like a fridge, he touches the screen on it activating the computer. He then sees a menu screen which has a wide array of options on the type of food to have. He sees there is food from different parts of the world on there and even a few of the delicacies he sees on the cookbook network. He then hears the water turn down. And decides to just go for something simple and goes for the Pizza category but once he sees it, he sees that it's pizza from all different kinds of restaurants, even tones no longer around. Talon then clicks on "Shakey's Pizza" and then presses the buttons, from eh pepperoni and olive pizza he wants to the soda when want to drink which is Lighting Cola and some Breadsticks. He then presses the execute button and then suddenly the machine starts to work, Talon can't make out what's happening and then suddenly something drops down on the plate and it stops. There is a tiny drop Talon hears, he then looks down on the plate carefully and sees what dropped and it is just a messily capsule.

He then picks it up and says, "What the, this is it?"

Talon then just looks at the capsule with a dissatisfied look and he then just shrugs his shoulders deciding when in Rome and chucks the capsule into his mouth and swallows. Talon he then feels some pleasant sensation form it like he really ate the pizza from the restaurant, drank his favorite soda. He then has a filling sensation in his stomach and then he plops down on the couch from the meal. Candy soon comes out and it's in very interesting black attire which is sort of like that from the retro sci-fi as her dress seems to be very clean and a little strange as she is sleeveless but there are some triangular shoulder ends where the arms come out and a skirt which goes all the way to the knees.

Talon he has a small blush but quickly puts his black scarf mask back on, just to hide the expression and his face to council.

Candy says, "What is this dress ugly it one of the only fashions around this area."

"No, it's not that you look um…. good."

Candy has a small smirk from his comment but also feels a small pang of hunger.

"By the way is there food around here?"

"Yeah, that machine over there, you just picked out whatever you want, and it gives it to you, though I got to warn you it's not quite the same but it's better than nothing at all."

She chooses something and a capsule drops down for her. She looks at it and then swallows it and feels the same things.

She says, "Really does feel like I've just had Italian pasta and an Italian soda."

Candy then sees Talon's holographic screen and sees there are some holographic newspapers on there. Candy is amazed at what Talon has which could easily rival her inventions.

Candy says, "Did you find out much?"

Talon says, "I'm afraid most to all data about the rats is insufficient and corrupted. I was only able to get a few headlines on just several rat attacks in places, how some of the rats are just making things worse like contamination and what they were all doing to contain the situation."

"But nothing about where they come from or even why their all varied in abnormal sizes."

"No, dead end either way and that's what we're going to be if we don't get out of here."

Candy then waves her hand right though the holographic display, even though she knows she can't really touch it, she still has fun doing that.

Candy says, "This technology especially that arm of yours you made is really amazing, you know with this you could revolutionize things."

Talon turns it off and says, "Yeah, someday and for the record the arm actually wasn't entirely my invention."

"Oh?"

"Long story."

"Let me guess you'll tell me that story someday."

"If your around long enough."

Talon then takes up his backpack and unzips it along with Candy whom does the same. Both put down on the coffee table on what they've collected.

Candy says, "All right these are the things I was able to collect so far.

She then shows on one part of the table a set of gloves, VR visor, and ankle sensors.

Talon says, "This looks similar to the one I have on my Fun Tronic 4."

"Yeah, so it appears, but this one is even better as it has a hacking function where you put it on and command any technology gets under your control."

"Another hacking system."

"Yep, which was handy in the Hacker Wars."

"Hacker Wars?"

"Long story, now in the middle there is a helmet but it's not the ordinary kind."

"They never are."

"You put this on and on top there is some sort of beam it emits which you can adjust at any amount of power by verbal command. There is a vocal mike and it has a green slighter on the right. The helmet is connected to a power pack. To get the helmet to activate you just connect it to the pack and as you put both things on and the speak into the mike, "Armed and Ready." Then the helmet and pack turn on and you're ready to rock and roll."

She then points out the silver suit she took.

"This is one of the military space suits they have, it doesn't look hot but it's effective all the same. This silver fabric it's actually a flexible armor that is actually rather comfortable as it feels like real cloth."

Talon with his right hand he touches it and it feels strange as it feels like regular cloth but there is a hard feeling to it almost like cold metal.

Candy then points out the cuffs and says, "These are defensive cuffs, which are powered by some sort of energy. When you contact anyone, they would be stunned though it you cranked it up high with this."

She points out a wrist forearm computer/remote that is on the left sleeve. Then she looks at Talon curiously.

Candy says, "So what have you got?"

Crimson Talon he then shows her a few of the things.

Talon says, "Several of the candles, some red chalk, a dagger, the crystal, along with the Grimoire

Candy looks at the mystic items and tools.

Candy says, "These are the things that will help us get home."

"Yes, but first I need to find the right passage in this book."

Candy nods but then notices a few other things on the coffee table.

Candy says, "By the way, why is the importance of these things."

Talon looks down and sees the last few items that he took which are three ancient handheld video game devices and an 80's box copy of the board game "Battleship".

Talon says, "Just thought this would be something fun to do after all this work."

Candy has another smirk on her face.

"Yeah…right."

"What just because you loot a museum doesn't mean it can't be anything fun."

"Right…. you find that passage, I'll go to their workshop to get all this tech ready."

She then looks at Talon's bionic arm.

"I can do something about that arm too, I have a feeling we're going to need it again."

Talon normally wouldn't give his bionic arm to outsiders but due to what the situation dictates he needs all the help he can get and working with one hand on that would make the progress slower. He then takes the arm on his hand and then the clamps release and she give her his bionic arm, along with the toolbox and she walks away.

Talon he has been studying the Grimoire text for about an hour. As fascinating as the book of the mystical arts is, he is still unable to find the passage he's looking for. Let alone translating an ancient language takes loads of time. Talon he stretches out stands up on the couch and decides to find Candy and check in on her progress.

Candy they're at some sort of work garage which seems to have a big role of different rows that all look like storage shelves. Candy is using some of the familiar tools like the soder iron, electrical counter meter, she then takes some other tool and sees it's some sort of wrench but there is a dial which has an adjustable She twists it for a little while and sees the wrench hand it alters in size as she constantly adjusts and the hand turns to another size, the one she adjusted the wrench to is tiny and she then uses it to twist one nut. There is some sort of part she's working on and as soon as she is done with the portable asserting long touch, she turns it off and then looks at it. Crimson comes and taps her chair, but she then shakes it a little.

Crimson has his hands up and says, "Woah, sorry to startle you."

Candy says, "I guess I'm still a little edgy."

"Yeah so am I, maybe we should both take five for a while.

Candy puts away what she's doing and sits down. Crimson/Darrien thinks of something to say to make things better but also find a way to properly interact with her.

"You know I did read on the weekly paper how you third place for one of your inventions."

"What you mean on the popcorn machine that gives you any flavor you want?"

"Yeah, I thought it was really cool."

"It's not like it was something that was going to change to world."

"I don't know, having a machine like that would revolutionize what we eat when we with movies at home."

Candy then says with a small smirk. "For someone that wants to destroy this country, your awful interested in new inventions."

"Destroying the country is not my goal Candy, and there's nothing wrong with having a fascination with the new and different, especially with the beautiful mind being the innovation."

Candy still a little distrustful can't help but have a slight blush on the comment saying that she's beautiful. "Are you trying to recruit me because it's not going to work."

"No, I just want to talk."

Candy adjust her glasses a little and looks down on her work.

"You know when I saw you at those science fair competitions on TV, I always paid attention to you, there was something I saw."

Candy then looks up curiously.

"And that is?"

"A strong will, I like that, no Candy it's not so much jut your mind I like but just you as a person. Even when the odds were stacked against you and it seemed like your project didn't measure you didn't give up, you just put it out there anyway."

Candy is a little confused as to where this is leading, and she looks at Darrien. "What are you talking about."

Darrien then finds a chair and sits down and says, "I always like how you always had this bright and positive attitude, I mean in an interview or two from you words you wanted to see the best in life but also wanted the best things for this world, but most importantly it seems like you want to see and find something more."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know."

Candy notices Darrien is close that his hands are on top of the chair she's sitting on. Darren keeps staring at her, not noticing what he's doing. Candy despite unable to see his real faces that covers his face except his eyes and lips. She sees into his eyes which have no evil but delicate warmth in the iris color violet. He sees he yes through the glasses which re a warm brown.

Candy, she shakes her head. "We shouldn't be doing this we're enemies."

"I never considered you and your friends' enemies, it's scum suckers like Gideon and Ichabod they are my enemies."

"Isn't there something about a law against fraternizing to the enemy."

I never had or found any rule in my book, even if there was such a rule, I don't give a damn because the person that written that rule is dead."

"But…" Candy sees his face as gotten closer and so does he, but he doesn't stop or want to. They soon find their lips are slowly but surely getting closer but before they even come together both stop suddenly awakening to what they're doing. Candy a little nervous and feeling a tad confused over what almost happened.

Candy says, "Um, I better finish up with her arm.

Talon also feeling the same and then shaking his head.

Talon says, "Yeah, I…. I'll help.

Both get back on task, Candy is looking at Crimson Talon as he is working on part of his damaged arm but it having trouble griping on to a certain tool or two. Candy she then comes to Talon and then he looks at her but Candy she then sits down and takes the precision screwdriver from him and she looks at the bionic arm seeing the bits of damage which an easy fix is. She then gets to work on his arm and asserts to screw drive one of the screws on his bionic arm with both her hands Crimson/Darren looks at her curiously and wonders why she's helping him.

Candy doesn't look at him and says, "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

Crimson has a small little smile and says, "Your welcome."

"Though you realize things haven't' changed for us."

Crimson has a small sly smirk.

"Or have they.'

"Oh you."

Candy then looks away and continues to work on the bionic arm, but there is a small smirk on her face away from Crimson's eye.

After she is finished with the arm, she carries it and comes into the room where Crimson Talon he is looking through the Grimoire book and is searching for the passage he wants to find.

Candy looks over his shoulder and says, "You've made progress yet?"

"These books don't have a table of contents and it's not like I can by them at Barnes and Noble."

He turns another page, Candy she looks at curiously.

Candy says, "Do you mind if I give it a go."

Talon says, "You can read this."

"Of course, about as clear as any Moonlight book in my collection."

She then takes the book from Talon and she looks though the book, skims though the pages like anyone that reads a regular book.

Darrien/Talon is surprised by this and says, "I didn't know you were into lost ancient languages."

Candy says, "My father is an archeological prof, use to go on lots of trips with him and taught me everything ancient language there was, even learned to write like them."

Talon/Darrien was there, even learned to write like them." Talon/Darrien is amazed by more of what he knows about Candy. Candy she then finally finds the page and then puts the book down on the coffee table.

Candy says, "I have it, according to the passage it talks about legends of traveling other worlds and conquering them with the monstrosities from beyond."

"I'm afraid there's no time for story time, is there some sort of spell to get us out of here?"

"Yes, to summarize it's rather simple as it states that you can use the power of the crystal to direct you toward your planet as long as the stars and planets are in the right alinement, which means…"

Candy she then looks at her sports watch at the time.

"If I remember the astrological alinement right, we have to do this tonight and today, if we don't, we'll lose our chance to go home and may not get another in who know how many years."

"Yeah, years aren't what we have."

"Doing this spell isn't that simple, we need lots of open space to do it."

"That is a no go, as the rats have those places occupied, and even if we go to one of them we won't be able to complete the spell on time as a whole horde will pounce on us in mere minutes."

"I figured out a plan while researching this. She then flips with the mini iPad the record Map and Location feature and it then displays a version of the Olympics stadium.

Candy then presents a handheld screen and shows Crimson a display of an Olympic Stadium.

Talon says, "What is this?"

"It's the place where they hold what is called the planetary Olympics which has up to two hundred events."

Two hundred events, so what is one of them gaming."

"Yes."

Talon has a look of amazement.

Candy says, "Let's get back on topic, here the stadium can hold up to millions of people which means there is plenty of technological equipment and places to go; this place has plenty of robotic tech and a controller that can interchange the fields. But I've also discovered that this has force field technology which can produce at least about two different layers of fields."

"What are both of them for."

"Well the outer one that is to guard from any outside forces and attacks; the inner one is the last resort defense in case the outer field fails, this inner field closes guards the audience and athletes."

"Anything else useful."

"Only each of the robots are athletes and each are for a sporting event, their all in the stadium and I can program each of them to act as our army against them; but also this stadium has the ability to transform itself there is a control program that can bring up each and every event."

"These things will give me the defenses I need in the completion of the spell."

Candy then has a nod.

Talon says, "Well, now that we've completed do you per chance feel like….um playing "Battleship".

Candy looks at him curiously but then says, "Maybe someday."

"I'll look forward to that day when it comes."

Candy nods and so does Talon. Both the repack everything, Talon puts his arm back on and as soon as both have packed up everything, they zip the packs up tight and then start to walk away. As they are walking toward the hovercar outside they are looking out at the city, which is now a tomb, and are wondering about their next venture out there and if their going to make it.

The red eyed rat in part of the city streets stops and then suddenly picks up a familiar sent that has resurfaced. The rats mouth foams and has drool that constantly goes down as it can just imagine how good it would be to taste the kill of a kind that defied his for too long. The red eyed rat then stops and then points its head an nose in the air for the longest time as everything is just extremely quiet but then suddenly in several places there are several of the rats in so many places that all pop out and slowly come out to join up with him and then the red eyed rat comes down and then starts to run as fast as it can to the prey that were already on the ground and he is free to hunt them down.


	5. Mousecapade

Chapter 5

Mousecapade

The rat with red eyes is sniffing out the sent that despite seems a little faint is still able to pick up on it. It then moves a little forward on the street and realizes the smell has gained a bit of strength. It then puts his head up and then is crying out a serious of squeaks and suddenly most of the dead city that was once silent has became loud with the sound of squeaking. But also scampering as there are multiple sounds of movement in every direction of the city from the underground to even above ground on the buildings and roof. The red eyed rat then goes back down on its hind legs and starts running to get closer to the scent of the humans.

Meanwhile Talon and Candy are at the Olympic stadium which is crashed straight onto the ground as there is constant rubble of buildings and roadway underneath. But the stadium remains intact, Talon and Candy have the hover car parked in the stadium. Both Talon and Candy get out of the car.

Talon says, "Alright we better work fast, they've already picked up our scent."

Candy nods and both they run different directions getting to work immediately. Talon is on the track in field and he on his mask screen has the map of the stadium and realizes the awards stage is just about in the middle of the track n field. He then runs to it.

Meanwhile, Candy with her computer compact has the map of the stadium and finds straight north are the stairs that lead straight toward the control room. She ascends the steps and sees the door; she kneels and takes out from her belt a couple of the Chinese throwing daggers and is lock picking the door and then she is successful and then goes into the control room.

Is hacking into the control console program and its functions. Meanwhile, Talon is setting up candles on the alter, their black candles. And he then takes out a crystal and places it right onto the alter. Candy she is constantly getting into the control mainframe and orienting herself with the functions real fast as well as being able to hack in and command the program to give her control of the stadium and its functions. Once she is in, she then looks at one of the windows which is one for the robots that were left in the stadium. As she clicks on that window is shows a whole roster of robots of different kinds from around the world.

Talon he is going to the stage podium floor and takes one of the pedestals and moves it to use as an altar. Talon he then takes up the black chalk in his right hand and then he starts to construct a circle. He makes it the form of a wheel and on each of the sides he then makes Sumerian and Arcana symbols.

Meanwhile Candy, she looks though the roster of several of the robots for the Olympics and is fascinated by all the different designs from one that are about the size and look like the mecha from the anime she watches as it is humanoid looking, silver but has a featureless face, they are for the weightlifting competition where they each compete to lift about thousands of pounds. There are robots that looks like humanoid mannequins that are faceless but are the runners that each run at different speeds and functions. And there are the boxing robots where one is red and the other is blue and their the size of half a mecha and both are almost a classic design as there. Then there are the ones for tennis which are nothing but rectangles that hover but can bounce balls. She continues looking thought the roster that just goes on and on, but then suddenly gets depressed as she starts to see the achievements of the robots.

Darrien/Talon has just finished drawing out his circle and then he sees Candy whom is walking back to him, but he notices her face has a look of glumness which he has seen before and never liked.

Talon says, "Have you got the programs you needed."

Candy says with downiness in her voice, "Yes, everything is ready."

"Hey, what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"It's… it's stupid forget it."

"If there is one thing, I know about you is whenever you feel down it's usual is something important."

Candy sighs and just lets it out as she can't contain it anymore.

"I was looking thought hat roster of robotic athletes."

"Yeah, robotics is something you're interested in and yet…"

"You want to know what was missing?"

"What?"

"People, I couldn't find one single human being in the roster that has competed in any of these events."

"So, it's an all robot competition."

"Yes, and also that dispenser to bring out pills instead of actual food, and I haven't seen one hard book in the household."

Candy looks down.

"It's just is this what this place has came down too, I should be psyched about this place it could be a haven for geeks but I'm not, is there something wrong with me."

"No of course not, your just being human and truth be told as fascinating as this place seems I don't like it any more than you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Candy, this is only a possibility it doesn't mean that this really will happen."

"But these people had so much, so many minds and dreams accomplished."

"Same is said about the lost civilizations out there, somewhere along the line for this place their dreams turned into nightmares and not just have they lost everything but their lives, but there is still time we're still around, the realm we live in doesn't have to end like this, we can still make our dreams possible."

"Yeah, but your dream is corrupt."

"Ok, ok bad example, but what I mean is you can still make your dreams possible, I seen you you've always made the most wonderful things, who knows some of this stuff wouldn't of been here without people like you."

Candy is looking down at first but then has a small nod. Crimson Talon he then goes to his backpack and takes out the board game board. He looks at the game board and says, "It's funny how we don't appreciate or are grateful for certain things are still around until it's gone, times like that I feel change is overrated."

Candy listens and Crimson says, do you remember how there use to be places where you saw so many things like this."

Candy says, "Yeah, Toy Planet

Yeah, place called Toy Planet just had about every toy you can dream of."

Crimson says, "And how did you feel when it was gone?"

Candy looked sadly, "I don't know, even though I don't really go much anymore it…it was like my last link to my childhood was just stolen, it…it fraking sucked."

Crimson Talon then says, "It was the worst damn day of my life, I can barely find any place from my past anymore."

"Well you know the old sayings, "You can't bring back the past."

"Yeah, but that person is dead!"

"Where are you going with this?"

Crimson he then looks up at Candy and says, "Candy, how would you feel if there was somebody that could provide a way to get all of those things you experienced from the past back to the present every toy store, book store, fun center, ride just whatever it is from the past back to you."

Candy is puzzled by what he's saying an says, "Is such a thing possible."

Crimson steps up to her softly and despite a harmonized tone of the mask he says in a rather soft tone. "With me, anything is possible."

Candy knows he is rather close to him but doesn't really care for the moment. Candy then decides to hold position and press him for another question as both are engaged in conversation.

By the way how did you lose your arm?

Darrien/Crimson Talon looks away and says, "Long story."

Candy nods her head slightly.

"It usually is."

"If you stick with me, I may tell it to you one day."

"Like that's going to happen, you're not my idea of the ideal guy."

"So, who would the ideal guy be?"

"I don't know, I figured he'd have to have a great voice if possible, excellent dresser, great hair and just someone to sweep me off my feet."

Sounds like your describing one of the members of the "Square Boy Band"

"Yeah, alright a girl can dream can't she, you have something against pretty boys."

"No, it's just most of those people you see on the magazine, or the songs you might here and those fads they wear just never rang true to me."

"What do you mean."

"It's just I use to date a girl or two that looked like a cover model, only to discover they were as hollow as any doll figurines."

"So, what are you saying, I'm unsuccessful in love because I have bad taste in men."

"No, I think the reason is you want something more you just haven't found the right person to give you that."

"Have you" Crimson Talon looks at her for a long while but then looks away and fibs a bit.

"No."

Candy looks at him and gets back to work finishing the arm and she tightens the final screw. He then flexes the fingers and say, "It's good workmanship."

"Well, they do say I'm a tech sorceress."

"There right." He then goes up and then says,

He sees her smile a little again

"Alright, lets figure out a little more of where we are and how to get out of here."

Crimson Talon he walks away, and Candy looks as he walks away wondering why he looked at her that way for a moment. But then suddenly both hear a dreaded sound which squeaks are, from that awful series of sound that is filling their ears with pain, they know their getting close.

Talon says, "There here alright let's get ready."

Talon he then gets out some sort of stick from the toolbox back at the homestead and there is a button. He turns it on, and it emits a small flame at the end of it. He then goes to each one of the candles and when they are all completely lighted, then then turns the stick off. He gets to the center of the circle and looks at Candy whom is now getting on her VR equipment on from the pack, gloves, ankle sensors, and helmet. She looks to the suits wrist computer and it has the VR equipment display and, on the bottom, highlighted in a big light green box it says, "power on." She clicks on that and all her equipment is on and she can see all the visual digital displays are on. She then flips to one of the digital 3D maps of the stadium which display in red highlighted figures several figures which represent the robots. She then moves her right hand and her right and is displayed on the digital VR screen and she clicks on the figures for activation and then they suddenly turn yellow which means their all on. She then clicks on some other button which is on display on the VR screen which is highlighted in big blue and it says field activation. She clicks on it and on the digital 3D map suddenly there are two circular blue lighted dome force fields that are up.

The rats they are all continuing their advancement on the stadium and as they all run toward it suddenly the last sight most of them see is orange blood that suddenly rushes into their cite. Candy is somewhat relieved when she sees the shield is stopping the rats from coming into where they are practically painting the bottom part of the dome orange and Talon is still working in peace as he constantly chats up his spell and does several hand movements almost like a hand dance. But despite the integrity of the field holding it does very little good as the shield is weakening from the vast amount of rats piling up and the weak amount of power it's using up, there are several of the big ones that are somewhere able to get though and even help out some of these smaller compatriots. Several of the furry menaces scale the stadium fast over the wall with their claws and once they get up top they start to pour down and get close to where both Talon and Candy are.

Candy is now utilizing some of the defenses arranged within the track n field. She looks toward the map screen and presses the track n field track which lights up, this activates some of the android silver mannequin track and field runners running at Mach speed which is faster than normal. The runners on each track are stamping on the track really fast their putting a little of the track on fire. As soon as the rats get on the track, they are immediately crushed and mangled by the stamping feet the feet just crush some of their heads, tails, body, or even some of them have caught fire from the firry running trail. As some rats per onto the track, several of them just become roadkill for the runners. However, several of them are still coming and some are trying to get thorough the second shield.

Candy summons the second defensive wave as there are several more androids and robots of different types that come out. One of them are several rectangular blocks but then there are a couple of circular small opening that open up from the rectangular blocks in front and then they shoot out several steel balls which come straight toward the rats that come and each of the balls smash the heads and bodies of the giant rats. The steel balls they fly back but the blocks can move towards them on time to deflect them which makes the balls continue to deliver bouncing and flying death toward the rat horde.

There are also some of the other robots, that are designed in the same form as the track runners. They are armed with Javelins and Bow and Arrows. Candy can command them to fire. The androids fire and some of the spears they through the secondary shield and the spears land on some of the giant rats further away. Either on the back side of the rat or even the front of their bodies and then they along with some of the groups near them explode and their all reduced to mulch from the ends of the spears and arrows that were explosively tipped. There are some arrows that a defend the interiors and some of the rats get through the second barrier. Some of those arrows hit several of the giant rats but the neck, head, in between the eyes, straight thought the brain and a few of those arrows detonate and reduce the rat and its fellows to mulch within painting most of the track and stadium orange. But despite their best defensive measures, it's not enough as some of the mutant rats get though.

Crimson Talon is still chanting and keeping his hand steady and then spreads them out and continues the chant. Candy is getting a little nervous as the mutant rats are coming through several of the defenses as there are just simply too many of them, despite how many she dispatches there are several that just take their place and continue to come toward them. Candy relies there is only one shield left which is about in the middle of the field where they ear. Candy has a few final cards to play. She then brings up a display screen on her VR visors and then selects the pools to open and suddenly on all four sides of them on the floor of the field a crack form.

The rats that are on top of this platform all fall into the water and they are all struggling to swim up and across to get to the shore of the pool. But many of them are not strong swimmer and most of the big and small ones just simply sink down into the water. And some of them are crowding most of the space in the pool making the swim across and survival more difficult. Candy then activates another button which suddenly heats up the water to boiling hot, most of the rats that are still swimming and falling in are being cooked alive as they are struggling to get to shore or even simply stay afloat as the boiling heat is burning off their flesh and the pool is getting filled with drowned and boiled rats as well as lots of orange that almost fills the pool completely.

Candy with her wrist computer then activates the helmet defensive protocol and then on the pack presses the armed button and then she points it at the approaching rats. The few that comes through the shield she then unleashes a big blue light ray that gets directed toward some of the rats that get incinerated or their bodies just turned to instant ash, or even exploded completely. But despite using the laser more and more just come and she sees the energy gauge for the helmet is draining. Candy activates another thing on her map, she is constantly punching in commands and sometimes taking control of some of those robots. She is now taking control of steamroller robots which is basically the vehicles with no driver bucking at its top speed and it is in the track and field area squashing just about every giant rat that comes in its path into flattened orange pancakes, but it's not enough as several of them still are coming through chipping away at the shield which is barely holding as some of the horde come.

And soon a couple of them break from the shield and then jump on Candy and she goes down but the weight of the three rats that are about the size of racoon. She is constantly struggling with the rats that are furiously clawing and biting trying to find passage into her. Talon as she is about to continue to recite the lines but he sees Candy is in trouble and immediately runs to her. With his bionic arm he grabs on by the tail and then swings the big rat round and round and then just throws it up high in the air not knowing nor caring where it landed. He sees both of the big rats still on her and haven't let go yet. Talon he then takes out a couple of those discs of death he has and then throws them both at the same time and both discs cut of the top half of the rats which exposes half of their brains, spine, organs and lots of orange blood then explodes from those cuts the rats go down.

Talon helps Candy up and says, "Are you alright?"

Candy says, "Those three got the drop on me but other than that yeah, I'm alright."

Talon gets her up and gives her a copy of the spell and points out where she needs to start to complete it.

Talon says, "You complete the spell, I'll take over from here."

Candy says, "Wait I'm not a sorceress, I know nothing about mystic arts."

"Don't worry, just recite the spell and the rest will fall into place and hurry this stadium is getting awful crowded."

Candy then sits down on the circle cross-legged and then she looks at the place where Talon left off and recites the lines. Meanwhile Talon he then sees the rats and with a spell he points his hands out and recites a chant. Several of the rats that have been affected by the spell suddenly turn on their comrades and then they start to bite, claw and kill their fellow rats. The other he points his hand at and gives a small chant and the rat immediately lets go as it feels it's tooth has nasty cavity that is growing quickly making its tooth decay and the tooth along with some of its other teeth shatter and it runs away.

Suddenly a few of the giant-sized rats the size of racoons, they jump right onto his bionic arm and are biting it, Talon engages the countermeasures of the arm and all three of the giant sized rats go down as his bionic arm emits an electrical surge as if they all bit into a power cable; each of the rats they are spasming as blood is just gushing out their mouths and eyes and then they just slump down. Crimson Talon he then gives a vocal command on the mask.

Talon says, "Detach arm."

The bionic arm then drops on the ground and the giant rodents they still attach themselves to it. While their doing that Talon then puts a small silver disk onto the side of his right head.

Talon says, "Detach hand and psycho manual command."

The bionic hand then detaches and then it suddenly starts to move quickly with its own fingers acting as legs and the rats they notice this and one of them get close to the hand and then just hisses at it ready to pounce on it. But the hand it then brinks up its middle finger from above and then it suddenly a razor pin blade retracts out of the finger and embeds itself straight into the rat's brain. But the bionic hand immediately jumps as both pounce at the same time and just knock each other down. The bionic hand then starts to do a transformation as the fingers then get arrange in a circular pattern and then some metal sheets then cover the spaces in between. Making the hand into what looks like a giant shaped hockey puck. The puck land on the ground but vertical and then starts to roll fast and then suddenly there are some blue lights on its circular edge on and then puck rolls straight onto the first rat it sees. The rat gets up but then suddenly it get run over by the puck in which the blue light cuts thought he rat in half as it rolls onto him front to back and then when it rolls right off the tail it then rolls away and the giant rat splits apart with its organs cut in half and perfectly staying on. The puck then plops down and then zooms straight toward the other rat that tries to escape it's deadly power but it's too late when the puck suddenly leaps off the ground and then hovers and has it targeted and then discharges a blue cutting laser that is rectangularly flat and it hits the rat and cuts it downward diagonally, where it's top half is completely skinned and it suddenly then stops moving and just spasms as some of the organs are exposed from above especially its cranial which shows the top of its brain and suddenly the giant rat stops.

Candy recites the final words just as a couple of the rats from both sides were coming near her, suddenly the blue crystal glows and the light of the crystal blinds both rats. She hears the squeaks on both sides, and she takes out a couple of Chinese throwing Daggers from eh tool belt and throws both daggers in both directions simultaneously. The Daggers go right in between the eyes of both rats and they slump down with the orange blood leaking form the knife wound.

Talon looks from behind hearing the squeaks and throws but sees Candy was able to take care of it. Then he looks and sees the color of the crystal has gotten brighter and also form inside the stadium the rats have it completely covered as they've all covered the entire stadium where there is not one inch of open space as each inch is covered by a furry black mass and wiggling tail. The light. Talon quickly embraces Candy and then with his cloak quickly covers both of them up, once some of the rats adjust to the brightness and suddenly both of them, completely covering them by the masses and each of them fighting to bite though this unusual cloth so they can sink their diseased teeth into their soft warm flesh they haven't had for years. As well as each other for space to occupy to bite as a few rats bite the heads off others or tear off the others nose either their teeth or there is just al eating bloods stump. The light then grows extreme bright and suddenly not just blinds the rats, but it burns their face and body on the sudden intensity. The light it envelops both and suddenly both start to dissipate and then both are gone from the stadium.

Both Candy and Talon they are going through the dimensional gateway and they see space and the stars and are rushing straight though one direction as both continually hold one another. As they are seeing the sight of space, they are seeing all kinds of different colors from different directions red, blue, yellow, purple, green, orange, just every color imaginable which is all swirling around them as their going forward. Then suddenly they see space with all the stars and even a black hole or two zipping by and planets, most of them they've never seen before like one which is completely purple, another is green completely with some sort of foggy clouds, and another has rings but in the sign of a cross as both the rings intersect. They soon see their other planets their familiar with Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, and the Moon and soon they come straight toward a blue and green planet Earth. As both zoom in on the planet everything blacks out.

Candy she then slowly opens her eyes and as her sight adjusts again, she then remembers the warm sensation surround her and remembers Talon is holding onto her and she is doing likewise. She looks up at his face which is covered by his silver face plate once more. She smiles and he gives a nod which indicates he is also smiling, and both realizes there in a hugging embrace, but they don't care as they don't mind holding on to each other a little longer.

Gideon says, "Isn't that sweet."

Both Gideon and Candy look toward Gideon's voice they just heard. And they see that Gideon along with some of the other solider of the "Order of the Inferno Septor" all have their weapons trained on both.

Gideon says, "Let's give you both some color."

Gideon he immediate tries to put Candy behind him but Candy is struggling to do the same. But then suddenly as the soldiers are just waiting from a command by Gideon to fire as Gideon is on the side of all of them and he has his hand up with the whistle in his mouth, suddenly they hear a lot of cars that are coming, gunfire and an explosions behind them outside the building. Gideon spits the whistle out and has a look of distain and displeasure as he knows who it is that is running his fun.

Gideon says, "Damn Dipper and the rest of the loser shack have caught on."

Gideon then gives another signal when he does a quick country dance routine which is loudly heard and all the soldiers, they all immediate stand up, shoulder their guns and they run one direction together to evacuate the building. Gideon then looks at both with some angry intent and then points at Crimson Talon.

Gideon says, "Another time both of you."

Talon says, "Looking forward to it, hick."

Gideon then runs out a direction and then once he's gone, Talon can hear several footsteps coming. He then gives Candy his backpack of things. Candy is surprised by his generosity and he has his hands on hers and then he suddenly runs and disappears. Candy looks seeing him gone once more has given her a somewhat sad feeling seeing him go, she then looks at the backpack he gave her in her hands and then gives a nod.

Candy says, "Until we meet again."

Talon looks at Candy with a hint of sadness and he then starts to run away as he knows the mystery shack will try to catch him. Candy, she sees him run till he's gone and then she goes and runs toward the Mystery Shack Investigators whom are all simply investigating everything and everyone is about there Dipper, Wendy, Adam/Shadow Dancer and Mabel all are securing the building. Candy, she comes up to Mabel and gives her a warm hug and Mabel's hugs her back which both haven't done in a long while.

Meanwhile, there is an abandoned mansion called Whitley Mainor and Gideon in a red silk robe with red slippers but has his cowboy hat on is talking with Ichabod on the monitor whom is in what looks like some tight black military like uniform with six lightning bolts ranks on each of his shoulders. His black hair is slicked back, and he has a goatee. He looks at Gideon with displeasure and disappointment but also maintains an orderly demeanor.

Gideon says, "Once again the Mystery Shack Investigators and the Demon Hunters have disrupted my efforts."

Ichabod has a twinge of impatience on his lip but maintains his icy demeanor.

"Your losses are irrelevant to me; can you still do the spell?"

Gideon breathes a sigh. "Yes, but it's not that easy as it takes time."

"I can provide that for you, there is another zone, for you well-hidden I suggest you make wise use of your time and life while you have it."

"We lost the crystal; how will I be able to generate the power it needs."

"I normally punish those whom lose things severely, but I have no time for it. You will get it back for me but for now I want you to pursue the other crystals.

Gideon looks at the monitor in puzzlement and says, "There are more of the crystals?"

Ichabod sits down and he puts his chin to his hands and looks toward Gideon with just a focus in his eyes.

"There is much to talk about, much to learn, and much to accomplish."

Gideon he then sits down on his desk and looks toward Ichabod.

Gideon says, "I'm listening."

Both have a lot to talk about.

Talon and Candy are about to separate but then Talon stops, and he takes out a board game and he touches Candy on the shoulder and gives her the retro packaged board game but also the Grimoire. Candy looks at him despite only seeing his faceplate from the small nod he gives it almost looks like a smile and he walks away.

She then comes to Mabel whom runs to her and she says, "Hey, are you alright?"

Candy says, "Yeah fine."

"I wish you waited for us, it's dangerous to do these things by yourself."

"Sorry, thought I could take Talon on myself and stop Gideon at the same time, it won't happen again."

"Did Talon hurt you."

"Actually, no he helped me."

Mabel is a little puzzled by the comment.

"Talon actually helping, never thought he helped anybody but himself."

"It's a long story."

"What's that in you backpack?"

Candy then realizes her backpack feels different as it's just a little bit heaver. She then takes it off and then finds out why as there were two items that stuck out from it. She takes out the first item and sees it's the Grimoire book that Talon used given to her.

Mabel says, "You found another Grimoire."

Candy says, "Actually Talon did and used this to help get us out of where we were, I thought he was going to keep this."

She then sees another item and takes it out and then puts it down.

Mabel says, "Battleship board game, what does that mean?" Candy looks at it and then has just a smile on her face.

Crimson Talon he comes back to his hidden base, he takes his mask off and puts the black samurai shaped helmet right on a dummy head and has the face plate in a small metallic device as he puts it down in it, there are some sort of bar display on the upper left hand side and they go back and forth where the bottom is red, middle is orange and top is green. Right now, is just displays orange bars. Talon/Darrien he then just comes into a room and as he does, he starts to unbutton his uniform. His uniform is bagged in what is labeled dry cleaning and hung on the front of a closet door. Talon/Darrien comes out of another room and is in nothing but black athletic shorts and a sleeveless top. He places each of the three retro handheld video games he collected into a bulletproof display case and locks them up. He is now sitting on his bed and he has a laptop on the journal program with the vocal function on and as he talks the screen displays words.

Darien narration, "Even though I know what we've seen is a different reality, who's to say it can't be ours someday. I may need to turn the timetable up on my plans, after what I've witnessed, hopefully my actions will prevent terrible things to take place. But sometimes no matter how far ahead you run, the future is never far behind."

Darien then breathes in.

"Another thing, I have one of the crystals to activate the gateways, but I know there are other gateway points out there as well as other crystals." I need to begin my search for them immediately, if I know Gideon and the Order of the Inferno Septor they never quit on this. I'm going to need Candy and the rest of her friends help on this, hopefully by giving that Grimoire it will secure a temporary alliance, but maybe there might be some things in that book that can help us.

Darrien pauses a moment and then continues his log.

"Despite all the darkest the brightest light in it was Candy. I know she still doesn't trust me, but I trust her, even if she is on the other side, I'll always trust her."

He pauses again then continues.

"There hasn't been another girl that I've looked at nor made me have that feeling again not since…."

He stops himself from continues as he's doesn't want to dreg up a painful memory, then concludes his log.

"It's time for me to conclude, this is Darrien Macready signing out."

Darren then saves his log and then shuts down the computer. Then he shuts the light out and then he looks up and as he's falling asleep, he isn't thinking about conquest but of Candy and the time they've had together.

Meanwhile in the site of the portal there is something that is squeaking and scampering which is about the size of a cat and it goes outside. The creature then goes up a hill in the forest and then brings its head up with its big ears and sees the town of "Gravity Falls" in its red eyed iris he sees a new fertile ground to be a God.

Authors Note: This is my fifth story in the expanded universe series for "Gravity Falls "I'm making, though for the total amount of stories for "Gravity Falls" I've written it's eight. Once again, I was inspired by H.P. Lovecraft with his story "The Rats in the Walls". I decided to have the setting of the rat invasion in the future or alternate world depending on how you look at it, because I thought what if despite our technological advances we don't make I, that somehow despite the marvels we have left something unchecked and pay the consequences. As for the futuristic setting that was slight inspired by the "Magnus Robot Fighter" comics as I wanted that glossy bright pulpish retro setting because it something I rarely see any more and it was just something different. As for the Candy and Darrien/Crimson, this story took place before both were in a serious relationship, this was a second step on that road when both I wouldn't say become friends or more than friends right now but more like frenemies for now. Well that's all for now, there will be more stories to come, what will the next one be, in which time will it take place, you'll just have to wait and see, this is me over and out from the falls.

Map of the Falls

Freshmen Year

Unholy Night

Into the Demon Night

Junior Year

God's of the Dirt

Senior Year

Journey into the Dreamscape

Hell's Depths

Non-Canon/Connected Stand Alone Stories

Lock Down

Deadly Games

Gravity Falls Ransom


End file.
